


Surround me, Devour me

by sulfur_socks



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Claude POV, M/M, PWP, minor reference to sub space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulfur_socks/pseuds/sulfur_socks
Summary: Claude has Dimitri's dick, as a treat.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Surround me, Devour me

Claude gasped around the weight in his mouth, squeezing his thighs together when he feels himself getting wetter without even a touch.

The weight in his throat was warm and heavy. It was too big, it stretched his lips and made him gag. He wanted _more._

He felt a gauntleted claw gently stroke strands of hair from his face, the claw softly trailing down as it traced the bulge of his cheek and stopped at his throat, the cold sharp claws around his neck making his leak a bit more.

"A-Ah...I can feel myself in your throat."

The man says, the king of Faerghus, Dimitri, the one he's on the floor for, on his knees, stopping himself from cumming in his pants from just the dick in his throat.

Claude whined, squeezing his thighs tighter in vain hopes of relief. Tears sprung in his eyes as he took Dimitri deeper, gagging as his mind melted into fuzzy white noise. 

He wanted more. He wanted Dimitri to stuff him full and cum in him, he wanted to cum just from dimitri stuffing him full. He wanted to be eaten out after, clawing at the sheets as Dimitri put his tongue in him. He wanted Dimitri to keep his cock in him and leave him loose so he'd ready to be fucked again.

Ah, he wanted _more_.

"Claude you're so gorgeous, your mouth feels so good on me ah-"

Dimitri moaned, his gauntleted fingers tracing Claude's swollen lips. 

Claude moaned around the cock in his mouth when he felt those fingers enter his mouth. _Ah he was close._

He hastily shoved his hands into the back of his pants, pressing his fingers harshly into his perineum. _More more more more-_

He unceremoniously shoved two fingers into his hole, jabbing and curving his fingers and holding them there on his prostate, the pain pleasure from the dick in his mouth and the fingers in hole making his mind go blissfully blank, his vision turning hazy as he cried his release.

"C-Claude, sweetheart, _Ah_ I'm close."

Dimitri's whine barely registered in Claude's head before his mouth was filled. He gagged when he couldn't swallow everything, stray cum streaking his face and landing on his lashes.

"Claude !! Goddess, I'm so sorry—"

Claude feels Dimitri, warm hands—not gauntlets on his face before he feels weightless and against a chest, soft buzzing taking over his hearing and his vision soft and blurry. 

He hums tucking his head into the warmth and feeling himself drift away.

"Don't...sorry"

He slurred, finding it hard to pick words through the haze of his mind.

"I...loved it"

He said feeling his sore lips stretch into a smile as he blindly turned to kiss whatever part of Dimitri was next to him.

Next time he'll convince Dimitri to fuck him for the whole weekend. He deserves it.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this half asleep I'm sorry


End file.
